


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eleven

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the eleventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, presents that matter!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eleven

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eleven

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/24/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the eleventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, presents that matter!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Eleven  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 24, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 14kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5,23, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the eleventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, presents that matter! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eleven  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Danny, I love you so much," Jack cooed, kissing his lover's sweaty head after a dynamic round of lovemaking, their third of the day. 

It was Christmas Eve, and again, by mutual agreement, they had turned off the phones and buried the pagers, and had, in fact, spent most of the day in bed, loving and being loved. 

"This feels so good," Daniel crooned, happy and warm against his hairy Jack pillow. 

"I hate to say this, but we really should get up for a while." 

"Why?" 

"The girls, silly. We promised them a walk, and you know they'll be angry with us if we forget." 

"They will, too," Daniel laughed, reluctantly moving off his lover and towards the bathroom. 

A while later, the two put on their sweats, along with their jackets and wool scarves and took the dogs for a quick walk, enjoying the brightly lit homes in the neighborhood. 

Once back at home, they poured some cider to drink as they warmed themselves by the fire, cuddling together. Bijou and Katie were lying against them, rolling over, begging for attention which they received. 

It was a playful hour, Jack and Daniel enjoying their home with their precious beagles. After they had finished their cider, they romped on the large pillows they had left there to rest against. Both dogs had tug toys in the house, and they all took turns being the winner. They even sang "Frosty the Snowman" together when it came on the CD, Bijou and Katie both howling as Jack and Daniel sang jovially. 

Eventually, the dogs wanted to go out, so the couple got up. Jack let the girls out and when he turned around, Daniel was stretching, his hands held taut over his head, his torso leaning to the right and then moving to the left. Then, Daniel bent down, his fingers trying to touch the ground. 

"Round four coming up," Jack said, not realizing he had said it verbally. 

Daniel turned and blushed, "Jaaack!" 

"Geez, Danny, you should be outlawed. You keep doing that and you won't get your Christmas Eve presents until tomorrow!" 

Daniel laughed as he did a final stretching move and then walked to the tree, and looked it up and down, "It really is a good tree." 

"Just needed love, that's all, just like you said," Jack replied softly. "Want some more cider?" Jack asked after a few moments. 

"That would be nice. Thanks." 

Jack got the cider and rearranged the pillows closer to the Christmas tree. By then, Bijou and Katie were ready to come back inside, and within minutes, all were again comfortable by the tree. 

Jack and Daniel kissed softly. 

"Merry Christmas, Jack." 

"And to you, My Angel," Jack said as they kissed again. 

They reached under the tree for their presents, the ones they would open tonight. Jack and Daniel had decided that they would always leave a couple for Christmas morning, too, so each had set some aside for the next day. 

They began with the gifts received from friends and co-workers, a variety of shirts, ties, books, CDs, DVDs, gag gifts and more. 

Then they pulled out another group of gifts, the ones for the girls. 

"This should be fun," Jack said. 

"Katie, come here. Present time." 

"Bij, here girl," Daniel called. 

Both came running eagerly from their beanbags. 

"Here, Bij, this is yours, from the grizzly bear over there, and me, too." 

"I am not a grizzly bear." 

"You're not?" 

"Giant Black Bear," Jack laughed, and Daniel did, too. 

Bijou pawed at the snowman wrapping paper, tearing it and then used her nose to lift up the paper from the gift. 

"Woof!!" she wagged her tail, taking the large bone proudly and running all over the living room with it. 

"Woof Woof Woof!" Katie chased after her. 

"Katie, get back here. You have a present, too!" 

Katie turned and ran back to Jack. 

"You realize that you are a bit too tiny still for that big bone. That one was for mom. Now, you need some help?" Jack asked. 

Katie looked at him, and then down at the package. She used both paws to try and open it, and while it broke, she had a difficult time making a large enough tear. 

"Woof" she said quietly. 

"I'll help," Jack said, making a bigger tear, "You want me to do it all, or ..." 

Katie's nose dug into the tear, and then with her paws, she pulled out her own bone. She licked Jack's hand for a second, and then took her bone, and ran around the room just as Bijou had done a few minutes before. 

Both dogs held their presents in their mouths as they sat staring at each other by the fireplace. 

"Danny, what do you think they are talking about over there?" 

"No idea, but I'm sure they know!" 

"You don't suppose they're arguing over which is ..." 

"Jack, I think it's pretty obvious which bone is bigger!" 

"Girls, there's more!" Jack showed off the packages. 

Both dogs ran to the couple seated by the tree. With adult help from time to time, Bijou and Katie opened the rest of their presents -- gourmet treats, new harnesses (Katie was outgrowing hers), sweaters, and an assortment of toys including new "artifacts" for Katie to bury in her play yard. 

Jack and Daniel had laughed watching their girls open their gifts, their noses getting tape stuck on them, their paws pushing paper back, their teeth cutting through or pulling on ribbon that had adorned some of their gifts. The entire time the beagle's tails had been wagging, and every now and then they had let out small growls or grunts from their efforts as they had attacked the wrapping that surrounded their treasures. It had truly been like magic for the family. 

"Time for the people gifts," Jack said, shaking a box with his name on it. 

"Here, you go first," Jack handed Daniel one of the presents. 

Daniel carefully opened the small package. Inside were two envelopes, on each was written "Baby Jackson-O'Neill." Daniel looked at Jack quizzically, then gently opened the envelopes. Inside each were $1000 savings bonds. 

"Jack?" 

"It's nice to give things to our friends and each other, but we need to plan for the future. No matter how much we think we have, you just never know when the economy will turn us upside down, so, I figured we should start a little account for our kids, add to it when we can ... make sure they have funds for college, something to start out on. What do you think?" 

"I think I love you." 

Daniel was staring at the bonds. He raised his left hand to his eye and wiped away a tear. Jack couldn't see it because of the angle. 

"Danny, it's supposed to be a good thing." 

"It is. It's the best thing. It's real, isn't it, Jack? I mean ... it's going to happen." 

"Oh, yeah, you'd better believe it, Angel. Those kids, they're ours, just as soon as we get done doing what we have to do with the Stargate." 

Daniel leaned over, the bonds falling to his lap, his left hand possessively massaging Jack's right check, as he kissed his husband, their tongues going full strength against each other. 

"Mmmm," Daniel moaned, leaning his forehead against Jack's after the kiss, "Love you so much, Jack, so much." 

"Then, where's my present?" 

Daniel chuckled, "Here," and kissed his love again. 

"Best present ever," Jack sighed happily. 

Daniel carefully put away the savings bonds, and Jack opened his first gift. 

"Oh, Danny, Angel," Jack smiled, "Geez, my loves, together," Jack stared at the framed photo, "How'd you do this, Danny?" 

"Computer. I ... I hope you don't ..." 

"Danny, gawd," Jack leaned over and kissed him, "It's perfect. How you always know to do this ... I just ... thank you, Love. I wish I could carry it with me always." 

"There's an envelope." 

Jack looked at Daniel in surprise, and dug deeper in the box, and sure enough, there was an envelope with a small wallet sized copy of the photo. 

"I figure even if someone sees it you can come up with something to explain it, like ... I don't know, but you're the Special Ops specialist, and I know you'll think of something! Gawd, I can't believe I did this," Daniel looked down, a shy smile on his face. 

"I didn't even know Carter had those developed already." 

"I ... asked her to rush them." 

When Jack looked up with surprise again on his face, Daniel sighed, "You'd find a way to get them from her. We both know that, so I just, decided to go with the flow." 

"My genius," Jack spoke with love as he looked at the photo. 

Daniel had done a manipulation of the photo Jack had come across of Charlie in the school play, the year he had been an elf, superimposing it with one of the photos Sam had taken the night they went to the Children's Shelter and Daniel had dressed up as Santa's number one elf. The idea for Daniel to dress as an elf had been Jack's, after seeing the photo of Charlie. 

So now, Jack had a photo of Daniel and Charlie, together, both in elf attire, Daniel looking surprised and wide-eyed as he looked over Charlie's shoulder. It looked as natural as if the two objects of Jack's affection had actually been in the same room when the picture had been snapped. 

Jack put the smaller one in his wallet, next to the velvet pouch that held his wedding ring. Staring at the pouch and then the photo, he pulled out the ring. 

"Danny?" 

"Someone might come." 

"I don't care. It's Christmas, Angel!" 

Smiling in agreement, Daniel took the ring and placed it in on Jack's finger. He kissed it, and then leaned in to kiss Jack, "Forever and Always, I love you." 

Daniel reached for his wallet, removing his wedding ring, and then Jack repeated their words of love, and after another kiss, they continued with their holiday gift giving to each other. 

Jack got Daniel another blue shirt, a couple of books he'd been wanting, and a box of chocolates. 

Daniel got Jack a book he'd been hinting for, a new emerald green robe, and a deluxe model plane to put together, something had become a bit of a tradition over the years since Daniel had purchased one of the kits years ago as a way to give Jack a weekend getaway trip to Utah. 

Daniel opened the chocolates, and took one. He leaned over to his love, and gently placed it between his lips. Jack took a partial bite as Daniel leaned in to share the chocolate cream treat. 

"Mmmm," Daniel moaned as their tongues met, and they both nibbled on the treat, never parting. 

Daniel's left hand was at the back of Jack's head, his thumb rubbing against the strands of silver-gray hair. Jack's hands were wrapped around Daniel's waist, but then he brought his left hand to Daniel's face, caressing as they ate and kissed, their tongues continuing to swish around the melting chocolate. 

They kept their mouths pressed together in a unity that didn't end until every last residue of the chocolate was gone. Jack's thumb rubbed against Daniel's cheek as he leaned in again, noises of pleasure escaping from both their throats. Their heads turned from side to side as their bodies continued to speak of their love. 

Jack's hands moved down again to his lover's waist, tugging up Daniel's sweatshirt so that he could feel the smooth skin that sent shivers through him. Slowly, Jack eased them down, a pillow perfectly in place to support his love. They never missed a beat, their kisses growing stronger. 

Daniel pulled up Jack's sweatshirt, and Jack parted their lips only briefly to let the apparel go over his head. Daniel tossed it ... somewhere that wasn't on Jack, and then his hands reached Jack's lower back, moving constantly as their fire gained strength. 

"Jack ... the girls." 

"Don't move ... and don't you dare argue." 

"Not going to argue, Jack. Just ... hurry!" 

Jack called Bijou and Katie to the door, "Sorry, Ladies, but this time, the people win. Out!" 

The girls ran quickly to the warmth of their doghouse. Jack watched, making sure they were in the house safely, the door covering the opening to keep the warmth inside for the two dogs. Satisfied, he returned to his husband. 

"Are they okay?" 

"Yep, snug as two bugs in a rug," Jack said just before making contact with Daniel's lips again. 

"You know why I love you, Jack?" Daniel asked suddenly. 

Jack was a bit surprised and not sure how to answer. Daniel smiled, his fingers walking through his lover's hair, "I love you for so many reasons, but not the least of which is that knowing how much we both want each other right this second, you made sure the girls were safe first. I love you so much for that," the last sentence coming out almost as a whisper, Daniel's voice lost with the emotion. 

"They're our girls. Have to keep them safe, but now, Dr. Jackson-O'Neill, the night is ours. 

And as the eleventh day of Christmas ebbed, Jack and Daniel's fire raged more powerfully than the one in the fireplace, the unions of their bodies thrusting and erupting in a pleasure that took both to a blissful oblivion. Their first Christmas Eve as a married couple had been all they had dreamed it would be. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
